


I want you, not for your devil side, not for your haunted mind ... just for you

by dxrksxul666



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Chloe doesn’t like Eve, Dan POV, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hurt Chloe Decker, Hurt Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Hurt/Comfort, It’s worse before it gets better, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Lucifer (TV) Season/Series 04, POV Chloe Decker, POV Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Protective Chloe Decker, Protective Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Sad Chloe Decker, Sad Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), eve pov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxrksxul666/pseuds/dxrksxul666
Summary: After Chloe confronts Lucifer in his penthouse about her involvement with Father Kinley , Lucifer hurt decides to put a pause on their partnership. A few weeks later, Lucifer heads down to the bar for a distraction... only to find someone who he thought he would never see again.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Eve & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	1. It All Comes Crashing Down

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first fanfic ever so please be kind 😊 
> 
> I just love this show and especially season 4 (the angst!) so even though I loved the angst in season 4 I thought “why not just make our characters suffer longer? “ so that is what I’m going to do.
> 
> I don’t know how many chapters this will be but, let me know if you want me to continue if you like the first chapter 
> 
> Alright I’m gonna shut up now!
> 
> Hope you enjoy 
> 
> Dxrksxul666 x

“How could you do that to me?”, never in her years of working with her partner had she seen that amount of pain in his expressive chocolate brown eyes, and this is coming from a women who saw him look like a “homeless magician” that one time on that zombie wedding case years ago, she could still smell the alcohol on his breath and the redness in his eyes as if - despite his obvious use of drugs and alcohol that day - looked like he had been crying, even though she knew he would be too proud to admit that then and probably still to this day. 

Speaking of “this day”, if Chloe was told how to describe today, she would most likel- who are you kidding Chloe you know exactly what you would describe today!. She would definitely call this day a clusterfuck. She knew she had acted out of character today, I mean taking Lucifer of all people to a fucking soup kitchen! He’d rather spend the entire day with Dan of all people than go anywhere near a soup kitchen! that should have been her first clue now that she thought about it , how stupid had she been?, how... abnormal?. 

After that, well... let’s just say she hopes that she will NOT have a repeat performance of this particular day EVER again. 

“To ME!!” , she is brought back to the present, and is once again drawn to the... the ... the amount of PAIN in his eyes, in his face, as if he had received the worst news of his life - which she’s just starting to realize how long that life is - and the amount of pain he was feeling had attached itself to his facial expression, so he could not remove what had caused him this pain, almost as a reminder so he would never again forget what this felt like.

He’s looking at her now, as if he doesn’t know whether to hear her answer or not. She hopes the latter. Not because she doesn’t want to but, because she doesn’t know what she could tell him, what she should tell him to take away the pain in his eyes. She can almost FEEL it radiating off his suit covered body, along with his anger, which she knows is simmering slowly to the surface the longer she remains silent to his question. A question he is so desperate to hear the answer too but, a question she is not capable to give. 

Tears , which she was trying so hard to keep down, started to come up to the surface, which reflected the tears that were brimming in his own eyes, almost as if their pain was mutual - which she knows is absolute bullshit - I mean sure he had - has - hurt her in their years of being partners, friends , something more - that particular subject specifically is something she knows she has royally fucked up now - but he’s always BEEN there, which is more than she can say for her other past relationships - not that they’ve ever had a relationship, but still - he was the one to tell her to trust herself when everybody else told her either to give it up or that she was crazy, including her ex husband, he was the one to speak up for her after Dan had told her to close and shut the Palmetto case, telling him that she was smart and had notable instincts , even though - at the time - they had only known each other for a few hours. He was also the one who spoke at her court hearing for her father’s killer, telling everyone that there was NO ONE as capable or as reliable as her, that time he called her to come to Lux after that high school author got killed and had made a replica of the prom that she never had, and as they danced to “Only you” by Yazoo and as he dipped her, and as she thanked him with a “thank you, Lucifer” she had always regretted not kissing him then and there. And the time on Forest Clay’s balcony when he had been the most vulnerable she had ever seen him in their years of partnership, when he uttered “Chloe” as if her very name took his breath away, and as he told her “I am the Devil” , she had looked into his beautiful brown eyes and told him, what she had believed at the time “no your not... not to me” and the kiss that followed... it was as if space and time had stopped for a moment... which of course had to be broken by non other than - wait for it - her fucking phone.

Which led them down a wild goose chase with Pierce - no Cain! - a subject she is not going to acknowledge at the moment, one celestial being at a time Chloe! - which led to her getting shot, she could still hear the distant scream that broke from Lucifer’s throat, and the distinct smell of gun powder, she also remembered the feeling of being flown before she lost consciousness, she remembered Lucifer’s relief when she opened her eyes and him telling her that “your safe, that’s all that matters” and when she turned around after suggesting that they “need to find Pierce” she remembered the faint sound of feathers moving, making a whoosh sound, which she felt on her neck, causing goose bumps to make themselves known on her skin, and she remembered Lucifer not being there a second later. 

She remembered all of this, but what she remembered most was... that face. Can she even call it a face? Even now?. She remembered Lucifer turning around after lodging a blade into Marc- Pierc- Cain- whatever the fuck to call him’s chest, how relieved he looked when he saw her unharmed, like he didn’t know - how could he not know? - that his face had changed, she remembered being frozen on the spot, unable to move, unable to think... unable to breath, how he uttered “Detective?” with that voice. A voice she had heard hundreds, if not thousand of times, a voice she knows off by heart, a voice that when angry could command an entire room but, when spoken softly, especially with her, could calm the most dangerous of oceans. A voice that didn’t match with that ... thing. No. It wasn’t a thing, it was Lucifer. Her Lucifer. 

After that “amazing” day, she couldn’t stay in Los Angeles - I mean come on; what would you do if you found out that your partner, your best friend, your... something, was the ACTUAL BIBLICAL DEVIL, for fuck’s sake! - so she decided to use her saved days off’s from work to take Trixie and herself to Europe, for her to have fun with her daughter - even though a small part of her was just using said “fun” as an excuse to forget about her revelation with Lucifer - and to relax. 

Yeah ... that didn’t go quite as planned ... during her trip to Europe, she found herself in Rome where Trixie discovered her love for gelato, which was the only thing that put a smile on her face these days, and was also where she discovered the Vatican, where she met Father Kinley, a priest who at the time she thought, knew what she was going through. She now knows that EVERY thing he had told her about the man - Devil?- that she was currently standing in front of was complete bullshit. 

She knew deep down that despite everything, Lucifer was a good man, that part wasn’t the problem. The problem was whether or not she believed everything that Lucifer had told her over the years, if anything between them was even real, or a manipulation. Could she trust him? Had he LIED to her, despite the fact that he claimed he had never lied to her?. It was as if there was a game of tug and war between her heart and her head. Whilst her heart told her that the man before her was still the man she knew, a man who - despite past experiences- would never hurt her, her head was telling her to be cautious, to not let her guard down at all costs, that he was the Devil, the same Devil she had read in her research in the Vatican. 

Every thing was so confusing, which was why, when he demanded, “Could you accept me like this?!” whilst showing his Devil face to her once again, after not seeing it in the month that she had been away, with tears staining her cheeks and her voice hoarse from constantly swallowing the lump in her throat, she finally gave an answer to his question, “I don’t know!”. 

After that he had dismissed her with an “then I have my answer”. He looked so... heart broken, as if he had given up with the world, with the way he was carrying himself, as he turned away from her, which was probably to stop her from seeing the tears that were currently running down his stubbled cheeks, but she saw them anyway, despite his best efforts. 

And as they walked away from each other - him to the balcony, her to the elevator - possibly for the last time, she wonders if she had made a terrible mistake.


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of what happened between Lucifer and Chloe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you so much for your comments, I’m really glad your enjoying it so far.
> 
> I’ve decided to post every Monday and Tuesday, because college is a bitch 😅
> 
> This chapter will be in Lucifer’s POV, which I’ve got to say for a first time writer.. not the easiest thing in the world, but I hope I did it justice!
> 
> So without further a do, here’s chapter 2! 
> 
> See you next Monday ! 
> 
> Dxrksxul666 x

Three. Weeks. That’s how long it’s been. Three weeks since he had his everlasting life entirely titled on its axis. Three weeks since he had looked into the eyes of the one person he had thought would never hurt him, let alone betray him. Three weeks since he’s even been down to his nightclub, and usually, when he hears the vibrations of the music downstairs, the tempter is tempted, for music is his temptation, but now ... it does not appeal to him anymore. 

It’s pathetic really. How could he feel so low, yet, feel so much at the same time? All because of a women no less. No. Not A women. THE women more like. The women that made him feel special, the women that made him feel wanted and - what he thought at the time - accepted, the women that made him think , even if for a moment, that he was enough. The women that brought the Devil himself to his knees. 

He sits here now, thinking about the moments they had shared, from their first encounter, to her walking out the elevator. The very same elevator that catches the corner of his eye, as it has been doing for the past three weeks without fail, including THAT night, and yes, he admits to himself, that despite what she had done, despite everything she had done ... he did look back. For what? He doesn’t know. Hoping - hope, he laughs bitterly, such a cruel, cruel thing - that she would miraculously - and yes he IS aware of the irony - come back and apologise or tell him it was a joke, even though if it WAS a joke, he doubts VERY much that he would be amused. But, now that he thinks about it - which is basically what he has been doing for three weeks - a joke would have been more bearable. 

What did he do wrong? Did he not give her enough time?, Did he push her to hard? Did he not try hard enough to convince her that he was - IS - nothing like the Devil that they tell children at Sunday school? And now that he thinks about it, how could she even think, for a moment, that he would hurt, let alone, BITE the heads off of children? Was that question a way to secretly ask him about what he would do to her daughter?... she didn’t actually think that he would hurt the little urchin? ... did she? 

He doesn’t bare thinking about it, because if he gave it a second of a thought... his already broken heart would shatter under the weight of it.

He is so tired. Tired of thinking. Tired of doing the same bastard routine he has been doing the past bloody three weeks. Tired of waking up every morning and blaming himself, when she was the one who had nearly poisoned him, despite everything they had been through as partners, friends, and ... well, that’s definitely never going to happen, so what is the point of even acknowledging that fact. But, what he is most tired of, is thinking of HER. 

He needs to stop, because thinking of her was not going to change the fact that she had betrayed him without hesitation, without thinking if what she was doing was in fact the right choice. No, she trusted someone - a priest of all people - she had known for a month over someone - him - who she had known for years. 

He thought she was different. He thoug- no. No more thinking. No more thinking of what had happened. No more thinking of what could have been. No more thinking of... her. 

And with that thought, he shot himself out of the chair he has constantly been sat in for the past three weeks, and made a bee line to his walk in closet. His time of being a pathetic, heartbroken devil was over - or at least that’s what he was telling himself to get through said heartache. 

It was time for the old Lucifer to come back. The Lucifer who got what he desired the instant he walked into a room, the Lucifer who drew everyone’s attention with a signature devilish smile, the Lucifer that didn’t give a shit about anything or anyone. Especially, blonde detective’s who made you believe that you could trust them, only for them to stab you in the back when you were at your most vulnerable. 

He growls angrily. “Stop thinking about her”, he growls bitterly. “Did she give you a thought when she met up with that bastard priest? Did she give you a thought when she made you think, for a moment, that you could trust her? Did she give you a thought when she nearly POISONED YOU?!” He stops abruptly, realising that his voice had gone from a faint whisper to a full on enraged scream. 

He needs to calm down. If he does not have his walls up, people will see the cracks that she has caused. And THAT is something he will NOT allow. 

After an hour of making himself look presentable because, you cannot rush perfection, he heads to the elevator ... the same elevator she had - STOP!

He heads into the elevator and presses the decent button, once he feels the elevator make its decent, he works to perfect his facial expressions, starting with his signature devilish smile, which, even he can admit feels like a lie. But like the strong and handsome devil he is, he pushes through. Once the elevator doors open, he puts his walls unbearably high, forces a smile on his face and, for the first time in three weeks, walks into his nightclub. 

As soon as he steps foot into his nightclub, he was immediately hit with the vibrations of the music. As he descended the stairs, he made his way straight to the bar and was given his signature whiskey, which was slid across the bar top by his, favourite bartender - besides Maze - Patrick. 

He gave Patrick a smile, to which he gave one back and walked over to where Lucifer was currently sitting. “Hey boss, haven’t seen you down here for the past three weeks” he says, with a smile still on his face. “Lucky bastard” he thinks. During the absolute dreadful three weeks he’d had, he wondered what it was like to smile without the weight of the mask you were forced to wear on your face, so people wouldn’t know how much you were suffering on the inside. Lucifer stared at him for a moment, hoping that he didn’t have to give an answer, but, knowing that that wasn’t the case, answered regardless, “Yes , well, even the devil has to have a bit of “me time” once in a while don’t you think?” He joked, hoping that was the end of THAT discussion, because the thought of the Detec- her, still left an ache in his chest. One he was too stubborn to acknowledge, considering that was all he had been feeling and struggling with for the past three weeks. 

Thankfully, Patrick just nodded his head and changed the subject, “Well, this is a good night as any to come down here, this is probably the busiest I’ve seen this place in a while”. To that , Lucifer looked around to sweep his gaze across his nightclub, when something white caught the corner of his eye. 

He focused his eyes to the middle of the nightclub where the lights up above covered the entire club in white, almost reminding him of a garden - The Garden - he had not seen for a millennia. His attention was once again drawn to the middle of the club, where a figure that was dancing so erotically in a dress made of white, captured the attention of everyone there ... including the devil himself. 

He heard Patrick call his name in confusion, but he paid him no mind, as he walked past the dancing bodies towards the middle of the club, and as he got closer and closer to the woman in white, with dark hair that reflected the color of his own onyx eyes, and a dress that reflected the lights up above, almost as if they were drawn to her. And if he wasn’t an angel, and if he didn’t believe in dear old Dad, he would’ve believed as soon as he glanced her way. 

As he finally reached the middle of the nightclub, it was as if Amenadiel had slowed down time as he looked at her. She looked so ... free. Something he only wishes was possible for himself. 

And as she jumps and twirls, without a care in the world, he wonders why she seemed so familiar, almost as if he knew her from a time where he wasn’t the King of Hell, and was merely a noble and innocent angel. The way she moved and presented herself, had a certain similarity to it, a similarity he SHOULD know but, doesn’t remember where from.

And as she turns around and reveals her face to him for the first time ... he remembers. 

“Eve?” He muttered, stunned. She sweeps back her thick, black hair from her sweat stained face, and for the first time since The Garden, she speaks to him again. 

“Hey, Luce” she says out of breath, “Long time, no see” and she smiles, waiting for his reaction.

There’s a moment. A breath. And for the first time, in three weeks, three weeks where he questioned whether or not he would smile again ... a genuine smile appears upon his face.


	3. Life with a lot less ... Luciferness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Chloe’s been coping after the incident with Lucifer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Happy Monday! 
> 
> Its my birthday today, so consider this a present from me to you! 
> 
> Without further a do, here’s chapter 3! 
> 
> Dxrksxul666 x

Three. Weeks. That’s how long it’s been. Three weeks since she saw the anguish that she had caused in his eyes, reminding her that she was the reason that it was there in the first place. Three weeks since he had spoken to her, his lips forming a question she was unable - and if she’s being honest, unwilling - to give. Three weeks since she’s heard him call out “Detective!”, in that unique way he does, as if her very presence gave him a reason to smile, whether that smile was his signature devilish one, or the smile - she had noticed early on in their partnership - he would only direct towards her, which she is not ashamed to call the “Chloe smile”, so sue her. Three weeks since they had walked away from each other for the last time - the thought sending an unpleasant shiver down her spine. Three weeks since she rode down the elevator, and questioned whether or not she was making the right decision, as she had walked towards Lux’s doors, for possibly - definitely? - the last time. 

And - she hates to admit it - she can’t help but miss him. 

That night when she had walked away - when a voice at the back of her head had told her, urged her, to stay - from Lux, from the knowledge that she lived in a world where celestials, demons, Heaven and Hell existed - and what possibly said knowledge meant now that she knew it wasn’t all smoke and mirrors - from when she walked away ... from Lucifer. She couldn’t help but feel the need to talk to him again, to make things right, whatever it took. But, then she remembered the way he looked at her, and the way he spoke to her for the final time before they had gone their separate ways and had thought better of it, so she had forced her legs to move towards the exit. And yes, at least she can admit to herself, that those were the actions of a coward. Something she knows she is not but, couldn’t help but think anyway. 

After ... let’s call it the incident. She had driven home, thinking about every detail, every piece of evidence she had read and that was given to her freely, willingly, by the Vatican during her time in Rome, trying to make sense of who and what Lucifer was and, more specifically, what that implied. 

What was the difference between what Lucifer claimed himself to be and what people claimed him to be?

When she finally arrived at her apartment, she headed straight to the book she had kept from her time with the Vatican - well, with Father Kinley, if we’re being specific here - on the bookshelf in her living room, and continued to research what “evidence” they had against him, because despite the fact that the evidence - admittedly - is somewhat concrete... she couldn’t help but feel that something wasn’t adding up. 

Not from the Vatican’s side at least.

Thinking back to over a month ago, a very dark month for Chloe indeed, during her time with the devil obsessive priest, she recalled that it was almost as if Kinley was trying to jam the evidence he had against Lucifer down her throat, eager for her to believe him, for her to turn against her partner, her best friend. And - at the time, a time where she was so consumed by fear - she had believed his lies.

Why were the Vatican so obsessed with Lucifer? Especially Kinley? Did they know something that she did not? What other secrets where they hiding? And more specifically, why her? What made her so special? Was it possible that they had discovered that she made Lucifer vulnerable - for reasons unknown? 

It’s pathetic. How - even now, after over a month of knowing about Lucifer’s true nature - the very thought of his name - his NAME for fuck’s sake! - gave her flashbacks that forced her to relive the moment she witnessed his devil face for the first time. Where she saw not a man, but a monster. A monster, who’s eyes she had not that long ago gazed into, looked into her very soul - and try as she might, couldn’t bring herself to look away from - that day in the museum. 

Glowing embers, that had lit up so passionately - like its owner - reflected the fires of hell itself. Eyes that - when faced in your direction - forced you to obey, and do everything its owner desired, whether it was against your will or not, because those eyes ... those flames held a power over you - over anyone - that was indescribable, unrecognisable, you had never felt power such as this. And that was what reminded her - that convinced her - that he was a monster. 

Not just through glowing embers or dancing flames, but through names. Names that were given to him as a way to not only describe what kind of creature Lucifer was but, as a way for humanity to take possession of the word “Evil”, with a capital “E”, and mould it into an embodiment that would drag said word along with the metaphorical chains he carried, that would gradually grow link by link with every sin he had committed, for every sin he commits. From the beginning of time to the rest of eternity. When the earth soaks up the last of the sun’s raise and humanity is no more, he will still carry the weight of his sins, and eventually - no matter how powerful, no matter how invincible, no matter how indestructible - crumble and fall once again. Torturing the torturer. The Embodiment of Evil. Beelzebub, Prince of Darkness, Prince of Lies, Satan. 

Lucifer. 

But ... if that were true... why was it when Chloe had looked into the eyes of the man; who’s eyes were tainted not with red but with brown, looked so ... exposed. Why did Satan himself look just about ready to shatter, not under the weight of his sins, but from the weight of her actions, of her lies?. Lies she had - knowingly and shamefully - fed him, as a way to deceive and manipulate him, waiting for the right moment for the metaphorical knife to cut deep into his flesh, resulting in him feeling, not the pressure of the knife digging its way in, but the sting of her betrayal. Lies that had given him hope, given him clarity, given him a chance to wonder, for a moment, that maybe, just maybe, he was enough. 

She knew that’s what he was thinking, because despite what he wanted her to believe, and despite what he wanted to keep hidden from her in that moment, no matter how hurt and damaged he was, and no matter how many walls he had erected around himself, his eyes continued - and would continue - to give him away to what he was truly feeling behind his devilish exterior. 

And the thought that she, Chloe - boring middle name - Jane Decker, had turned a being that was once hopeless to hopeful back to hopeless once again, because of her stupid ways of thinking and her misplaced beliefs, lengthened the cracks that were already imprinted on her heart. 

Had she already mentioned that she missed Lucifer? She has hasn’t she? 

She wonders what he has been doing for the past three weeks after the way they had left things, though she has a pretty decent idea. Cue the almighty W.W.S - Wine, Women and Song - she bets in that order. 

And - even thought she knows it’s VERY unlikely, a stupid thought on her part really - she wonders if he’s thought of her as much as she of him. 

Like she said ... a stupid thought - wishful thinking really - but a thought that didn’t leave her mind nonetheless. 

She sits here now, three weeks later, at her desk, feeling overwhelmed and drained as the memories of the current days come crashing into her at full force. From feeling exposed without Lucifer there, walking in step with her - despite their height difference - to almost the entire precinct asking her of Lucifer’s whereabouts. “Bet they didn’t ask Lucifer for my whereabouts during the month I was away”, she can’t help but think bitterly, and she can’t help but feel guilty as soon as she realises where her mind has wandered off to because, one, it’s not a competition and two, the situations for either of their absences are entirely different, not to mention reasonable, so she shuts that thought down immediately. 

Her reply is almost exactly the same - that something came up at Lux that he couldn’t ignore - but she adjusts the story every time so that her fellow colleagues didn’t catch on. This is a precinct full of experienced detectives and police officers after all. And so far she has been victorious, and nobody suspects that anything is out of the ordinary - including Dan and Ella, which is a shocker in itself - even though the two look at her sometimes in a way that says that they suspect she’s hiding something, when they think she’s not looking - but, hey, she’s not one to look a gift horse in the mouth. 

She is once again brought back to the present by the distant sounds of phones ringing, officers sympathetically talking to victims, and one man - who was being dragged away by two experienced officers - bellowing, “I swear man, I didn’t kill the bitch!, she filled a restraining order against me, for fuck’s sake!”. 

As she once again gets lost in her thoughts - somewhere she has grown so accustomed to she may as well call it home - Chloe drags her eyes to every corner, every nook and cranny of the precinct, and tries to come to terms with the fact that this is the life she would be living from now on. 

A life where she would get all her paperwork done on time without the devil - literally and figuratively - on her shoulder distracting her every chance he gets, a life where she won’t have to babysit a certain civilian consultant at every crime scene, a life where she won’t constantly feel the urge to pull her hair out every time he makes an innuendo, or goes head first into danger without thinking of the consequences of his actions.

A life with a lot less ... Luciferness.

“Chloe?” A voice asks, concerned. She looks up from her computer to see Dan looking at her with a worried frown on his face, and she knows, from experience after years of marriage, the question he will ask and expect the answer to but, she speaks before he gets the chance, because she might just have a mental breakdown if he does.

“Yeah?” She asks, as calm and collected as possible. He stares at her for a moment before continuing as if nothing happened, for which she is grateful.

“We got a case, a body was found at Los Angeles airport”, at that she starts to stand, collecting her gun, badge and car keys, and makes her way up the stairs of the precinct. 

And as she walks up said steps with Dan next to her, discussing what he knows so far about the case ... she can’t help but think that he doesn’t quite fall into step with her the way Lucifer used to.

And once again, as she makes her way to her car, she thinks, once again: 

“A life with a lot less Luciferness”, knowingly trying to convince herself that she would - will, she will - be better off without him. 

And as she puts the car in reverse, and starts heading towards the exit of the precinct’s car park, making her way towards the crime scene with Dan, the traitorous voice in her head - the one she had been ignoring during the month she had her little “vacation”, the one telling her to see reason and that Lucifer was still the same person he had always been - can’t help but make her wonder, “A life ... you don’t want to live”, and for once, she doesn’t immediately shoot down the thought - doesn’t immediately replace it with many irrational scenarios created by her fear of the unknown - but, instead acknowledges it. And all it takes is a moment for her to come to terms with the painful, but obvious, truth. The truth that thinking, for a moment, that a life without Lucifer was one she would possibly want, and could, live ... was nothing but a lie.


	4. Chloe who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer comes face to face with the Original Sinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry if my chapters are too short at the moment, I promise they will get longer the further we get into the story 😅
> 
> So, who’s ready to meet Eve? 
> 
> Here’s chapter 4, enjoy! 
> 
> Dxrksxul666 x

What was she doing here?

That was the first thought his mind had conjured up as soon as they had stepped into his elevator - followed by an awkward silence with a hint of comfort and a dash of uneasiness just to make things interesting - on the ride up to his penthouse. With that thought in mind, Lucifer observed said penthouse - or rather, what was left that resembled it in the slightest - and took in the absolute state of what remained. Many bottles of whiskey - some broken, some half empty, saved for later - are decorated across the bar, and he can clearly see that most of said whiskey, that had obviously missed his mouth whilst he was pouring it down his throat had, unfortunately, stuck itself onto the bar. He shifted his eyesight from the bar to the rest of the penthouse - the table that sits in between the tv and the brown leather couch is piled with take out containers from different restaurants along with another whiskey bottle but, unlike its siblings, is nearly empty, the carpet underneath said table, which was once spotless, now looks like a home for candy wrappers, and for the pièce de résistance, his couch is decorated with a thick, fluffy white blanket and a pizza box - and Lucifer cringes, when the evidence of how far he has let himself go is, literally, staring him the face. 

Over the past three weeks, Lucifer, admittedly, did not give a shit for his lack of dress or hygiene. Now he wonders if the presence of someone physically being in his penthouse, after said three weeks, has awoken him out of the state both his mind and body have been in. And with that thought in mind, he is brought back to the present and, for the first time in a millennia, observes the women that he had “tempted” - which was obviously what those bastards had wrote in the oh so famous Bible, another thing he is forced to take credit for, when in reality, all he had done was make her acknowledge the fact that she too had desires and was allowed to voice said desire, and most importantly, had the free will to act on it whether she wished to or not - with a pomegranate - not an apple, despite everyone’s beliefs.

He once again takes in the white dress that had caught his eye from the bar downstairs, and draws his gaze to the curves the dress was currently emphasising, contrasting with the milky skin it uncovered, leaving a delicious trail of her spine that traveled down until it hid itself in the dip at the back of the alluring dress. The straps of the dress are hung at her shoulders, the one on her left has slightly fallen, giving her a disheveled look - which sparks something in his gut that he hasn’t felt for over a month - making her look all the more desirable. Her back is turned to him so he can’t see her face yet, but, he’s not bothered by that right now, and gets an eyeful of her luscious hair, that runs tantalisingly down that delicious back, and for a moment, he compares her hair to the metaphorical snake that had tempted her in the garden. He remembered her small in height, but the white stilettos she currently wears, make her appear taller, showing off the muscles in her calves that he is not ashamed to admit he wants to suck, bite and lick - he is the devil after all. 

He must make a noise, because she turns around and he is suddenly rewarded with more of her to admire and observe. Onyx eyes travel from her toenails, that are currently painted a devilish red, along her shapely legs, up the end of the white flowing dress that ends just above the knee. Forcing his to gaze travel upwards, he stops short to take in her flat shapely stomach that the dress fails completely to not show off, after taking in his fill, he once again moves his eyesight to her shapely breasts, and he once again feels that spark, and he, unashamedly, adds those to the list of things he wants to suck, bite and lick, something he doubts very much she would object to, for they had done this dance before. He continues his ascent and his gaze travels up the column of her gloriously long neck and finally takes in her face - the face he hasn’t seen since the Garden - and wonders if its possible for the tempted to become the tempter. 

He takes in the shape of her jaw, and follows the line to the curve of her ear. Once there, he draws his gaze to her shapely eyebrows that draw attention to a small, cute nose that sits in between two beautiful brown eyes that are almost identical to his, only slightly lighter, and the brown in her eyes, beautifully highlight her full red lips that part when she notices his own brown eyes on them, offering the briefest show of tongue that comes to lick her bottom lip, and he remembers the taste. 

Once he is done with his admiration, Lucifer is silent once again, before realising that he needs to break the awkward, if not sexual, tension making itself known underneath the surface. 

“Eve” he says in acknowledgment, and he notices her eyes lighting up from just her name leaving his lips, and he must admit that it feels ... nice, to have someone admire him again.

“Luce” she says, her voice containing a nervous quiver, one he would not have picked up on if he wasn’t so attuned to her. Her eyes dart around his penthouse, looking at everything and nothing except him, until her eyes focus on his stomach - or more specifically his abs, he thinks smugly - and rake their way down agonisingly slow, almost as if she’s committing him to memory, maybe she is. 

He gives her a moment to admire, before clearing his throat, and Eve’s eyes immediately dart back up to connect with his. He doesn’t know what to say, so he just asks the burning question that has been constantly overwhelming his thoughts the very moment he stepped into his elevator with her.

“Why are you here?”, after the question leaves his lips, he stands there, awaiting her answer, secretly hoping it’s not to seek revenge for her bastard of a son - who is currently in a casket with a hole in his chest put there by yours truly.

She says nothing at first, before licking her lips once more - and it takes everything in him not to follow the movement - before taking a deep breath, and beginning her explanation, “I was unhappy... up there” she glances upward for a second, “People forget ... I didn’t choose Adam. There’s a difference between choosing someone and being created for someone, and unfortunately for me, it was the latter” she says, her voice turning sad towards the end. 

“Ah yes, Adam , that barrel of laughs”, he says with a concealed smirk. He still remembers the look on the dickhead’s face when he was fucking the women that stood before him now against the forbidden fruit tree in the Garden, remembers the clown’s voice being drowned out by her gasps and moans of pleasure, her pants tickling his ear. He sighs, almost dreamily, it’s probably the one memory of heaven he thinks of fondly. 

He is once again brought back by Eve’s breathless laugh, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, highlighting the curve as she does so, as she continues, “When I was in heaven, I would constantly wait by the gates, greeting everyone that walked through and I got to learn so much about Earth, Luce!” she exclaimed, growing more excited the longer she talked, which he found endearing. 

“I heard so many wonderful things about this place, that I just had to see for myself. So, I escaped heaven, jumped into my old body and woke up in a tomb. Before I made my trip down to Earth, I overheard that the devil was taking a vacation here and that he was currently living in L.A, and that he owned a nightclub called Lux, so I hitched a ride on a private jet, and once I landed in L.A, I immediately began to look for you. I admit, it took a while to find you but, I did in the end, and here I am!” Eve is full on beaming now, and it’s one of the most blinding things he has ever come to witness, which is saying something, considering he was once referred to as the Lightbringer, the brightest of Dad’s angels. 

“Here you are” he repeats, his eyes raking down her body as he does so, with a twinkle in his eyes. She notices of course, and her eyes are drawn, once again to his body, but this time, instead of remaining on his stomach, her eyes travel to his now parted lips, and he can almost taste the delicious tension between them. 

She rounds the bar that was currently separating them, and stands before him, her height bringing her up to his collar bones, even in stilettos, he still towers over her. She rakes her eyes over him appreciatively, desire coating her onyx eyes, licking her lips tantalisingly slow, as if to torture him for tempting her so long ago, and it thrills him, for someone to have the upper hand - possibly more than a hand if they continue with this push and pull they’re doing - in his favourite game.

Eve starts to lean in, only stoping when she’s inches away from his lips. He knows what she’s doing - he practically invented delayed gratification - and by the way Eve’s eyes are currently glancing from his lips to his eyes then back, it’s evident that the situation they are in is affecting her more than vice versa. Doesn’t mean he isn’t affected though, mind you. 

And just as their lips are about to touch again for the first time in a millennia, Eve opens her mouth to ask one final question before sealing the deal.

“During my time in heaven” she says breathlessly, eyes half closed, mirroring his own, her nose grazing his, “I also heard a rumour that the devil had fallen in love with a blonde detective, is that true?” 

And just like that his libido is gone and it feels like a cold bucket of water has been dumped on his head, kickstarting his brain back into function, and out of the sex fuelled haze it was currently in. 

When Lucifer is confident that his brain is functional again, he rolls over what had occurred just moments ago in his mind, it was as if his brain had simply said “Chloe who?” and had erased all thought of her from his mind, all because Eve had filled his head with R - rated thoughts - thoughts he is not ashamed of but, deep down he admits, feels guilty about.

Not that he’s done - or doing - anything wrong but, thoughts of the Detective, whilst Eve is currently standing in front of him with her eyebrows furrowed and a questioning frown plastered on her face, causes a spark - not in his gut but, in his chest - making itself known, and he knows, without a shrivel of a doubt, that it’s guilt. And guilt is marking its territory in the devil’s chest, telling him that it is not going away anytime soon. 

And with that thought in mind, he takes a step back from Eve, holding his palms up in a calming gesture, silently letting her know that he requires space. He knows that she expects an answer but ... he can’t. 

He can’t say yes, because he doesn’t know what he feels for the Detective at the moment - due to the whole poisoning fiasco - and he can’t say no because, he knows that once the negative answer to Eve’s question leaves his tongue and passes his teeth ... it will feel like a lie. 

So he says nothing instead, dissuading Eve by telling her that she can take the guest room tonight because it’s getting late - which is a poor excuse on his part but still, he needs room to think - at that, Eve’s frown deepens - if that were possible - as if she didn’t quite understand what he had just said, and he wonders, for a moment, if she’ll push the subject, he hopes not. 

Apparently, someone had decided to show the devil mercy, because Eve’s frown suddenly turns into a smile, and with a nod of her head, she uses her stilettos - how are her feet not currently screaming in agony from wearing them over a lengthy time period? - and kisses him on the corner of his mouth and whispers a “Goodnight, Luce” against it, lingers for a moment, then makes her way towards the guest bedroom, disappearing into the shadows, stilettos echoing throughout the penthouse.

Lucifer’s eyes can’t help but follow Eve’s movements - her white dress swaying with every step she makes - and once she disappears from his eyesight, he can’t help but think with a shadow of his devilish smirk making itself known on his incredibly, not to mention devilishly, handsome face, whilst taking a sip of his signature whiskey:

Tempting the tempter, indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of Eve? 
> 
> I hope I captured her ... uh? “Eve-ness” well 😅
> 
> Next chapter we’ll be seeing how our favourite detective is doing
> 
> See you next Monday!


	5. Hello Detective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe visits a crime scene at Los Angeles Airport, whilst investigating she and Dan receive a call about a bar fight in the area and go to investigate … only to bump into a very devilishly handsome face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really excited to writing this chapter because I hate it when Chloe and Lucifer don't talk to each other but, I live for the angst! (I need help seriously!)
> 
> I did have a bit of a writer's block not gonna a lie, I don't know much about police work so please forgive me if I screw up!
> 
> Good news though!, I have fully planned out the story and it has come to 22 chapters, which is a lot I know, but it will be worth it in the end!
> 
> So, here it is the moment you've all been waiting for! 
> 
> Deckerstar reunion anyone?

Whilst driving to the crime scene with Dan, discussing theories back and forth, the voice at the back of Chloe's head was making it difficult to focus. Once she had acknowledged the truth that she was kidding herself when she thought that she could cope without seeing Lucifer everyday, whether they were working or not, the voice had decided to annoy the shit out of her, almost as if it was taunting her and telling her "I told you so" repeatedly.

And when she says "working" she means that, SHE was working, he would've just done one of the following:

1\. sat in his assigned chair, which never made it back to its originated place, until he got bored and decided to make a trip to Ella's lab.

2\. play around with trinkets that decorated her desk until he, again, got bored and decided to throw scrunched up balls of paper post-it notes at her head until she had reached her limit and sent him away

Or option number three (which was - unsurprisingly - the winner on a daily basis). He would give her some half assed excuse about something that had come up at Lux that he simply must attend to, and would disappear up the precinct's steps before she got a word in.

Yeah, option number three never failed to make her eyes roll, even now. Just thinking about it made her eyes strain from how desperately they wanted to make the constant motion they tended to do whenever Lucifer was around, but she successfully refrained from doing the action. She didn't want Dan to think that she was directing it towards him. Chloe does admit though, whenever Lucifer did tend to go for option number three, secretly, not every eye roll she made, whilst she watched his retreating back, was birthed from annoyance. There was amusement, which was refreshing, considering when working during a time B.L (Before Lucifer) she struggled to find the simplest of things amusing, especially in the precinct, she never cracked a smile there - which was probably one of the reasons why most of her male colleagues had referred to her as a bitch back then, because she refused to display any emotion on her face whilst working and the only face they saw was the mask that had "you don't mess with me, I don't mess with you" tattooed on her forehead - and underneath the amusement was a certain fondness, which had grown the more she had gotten to know him, and had the privilege of seeing him without his mask, which was constantly plastered on his face whenever they were in public.

But, all that faded away whenever they were alone. Be it in his penthouse or in her apartment, his walls always seemed to crumble as soon as they stepped into either one of their residences, almost as if he felt safe with her, could trust her.

And just like that, she was brought back to the memories of her seeing his devil face, going to Rome, becoming associated with Father Kinley, coming close to poisoning Lucifer, which she would have succeeded in, if he had not left the speakers on too loud - and Chloe refuses to think about the "what ifs" in that scenario - him finding the vile she - stupidly - kept in her purse, which she was going to dispose of later that day, and she remembered physically feeling him pull away from her, like he didn't know her anymore, or what she had become - and she can't exactly blame him because, looking back she doesn't even recognise herself - it was as if she was having an outer body experience where someone had taken possession of her and had rid of all the good memories of Lucifer, every laugh they had shared, every smile, every look, everything she had felt when she was with him, every hug, every kiss, it all went away. Replacing joy with despair, hurt with anger … love with hatred. Wait what?!

"So from what we know so far is that the victim's name is Pablo Silva, who arrived in LA at approximately 1:00 a.m this morning, returning from a trip to Dubai, to which he died about 2 hours later, so that puts the time of death at 3:00 a.m" Dan announces suddenly, clearly not aware of her inner struggles, which causes her to briefly look up and thank a God she did not believe in over a month ago. Where the ever living fuck had that thought come from?! There was no way on this earth that she LOVED Lucifer! I mean, who in their right mind could - would - love the devil!, and she does note that if she continues to inner scream in her head she just KNOWS she will catch a migraine and that would be a real bitch to deal with, especially today - but, come on! Her and Lucifer together? yeah, that would happen … when hell freezes over!

Chloe suddenly stopped short at that thought, remembering a certain conversation between the devil and herself, during a time where he would do one of two things:

1\. follow her wherever she went 

And

2\. annoy the living fuck out of her 

She remembers the conversation devastatingly well - them walking in the middle of the street, looking the very definition of "complete opposites", with his a thousand dollar black tailored suit, a white dress shirt, the ensemble completed with polished black Louboutin's with red soles and a devilish red pocket square to match and her looking like his fucking secretary in her black tailored jacket, t-shirts, skinny jeans and boots - on second thought forget secretary … call her a fucking goth! - whilst they were investigating the case of the "supposed" kidnapped Lindsey - well, she was investigating, he was just being the devil on her shoulder - and unfortunately for Chloe, it was literally not metaphorically - the difference being, instead of trying to persuade and manipulate her by whispering into her ear, Lucifer instead whispered innuendos and terrible puns with a shit - eating grin on his face - and she remembered trying to get his insight on the case but, he was to distracted by a dressed up moulin rouge by-passer he was to busy eye fucking, licking his lips as he followed her down the street, him realising she had asked him a question and had drawn his attention back to her in an instant, but couldn't recall what she had asked - which pissed her off, that feeling she remembered well, especially if it associated with Lucifer - and somehow their discussion had gone from a girl, they had thought at the time, who was kidnapped to his "masterplan" about how he was going to have sex with her, and her telling him with a smirk that would've put his devilish one to shame, "when hell freezes over, Lucifer", and walking away feeling victorious, only for said feeling to be crushed by his annoyingly smug answer, " I can arrange that actually", before that similar feeling of annoyance had welled up in her chest again and she had told him to get in the car. It still boggled her mind to this day. 

Could Hell actually freeze over? And if that were true … did that mean that sh-

"Chlo?" Dan's voice suddenly returns, interrupting her thoughts, as if someone had turned the sound to Chloe's hearing up to full capacity, and she had never been so thankful for Dan's impeccable timing. 

Shaking her head, ridding any lingering thoughts that revolve around a certain devil, she brings herself back to both the present and the case at hand. "Yeah? … sorry what were you saying?" Oh for fuck's sake! Nice Chloe! Nice!

She knows immediately she has screwed up, when she quickly darts her eyes in Dan's direction and he's looking at her with an expression that says "Are you ok?" and "What the fuck were you just thinking about that has you so distracted?" wrapped into one. And she understands where he's coming from, she doesn't know what the fuck she's doing either, and she hates the look he's giving her, as if he were looking at a stranger. Chloe sighs. Its becoming a theme in her life at the moment; the ones closest to you looking upon you as if they don't recognise you. 

It was as if the light inside of her - the light that made her Chloe Jane Decker - had left the moment Lucifer did. And that pissed her off. Why was she so affected by his leaving? About their silently mutual agreement to not be partners anymore? To not having any contact with each other whatsoever? He's probably already moved on - probably did as soon as her and her sensible brown shoes had stepped out of Lux - and currently having the time of his life - now that she wasn't part of it anymore - hosting orgies, drinking the bar - hell, the entire club - dry, taking any type of drug he could get his hands on, fucking anything that moved - she laughs bitterly to herself - whilst she's thinking about this, he probably has his tongue down some bitch's throat or on other, more sensitive, parts of her body! 

Chloe grips the steering wheel tightly, she needs to calm down right now, she cannot afford to be distracted - "or jealous", the voice taunts her once again, and she shuts down that thought immediately because it's an absolute LIE - so she brings herself, once again - she rolls her eyes to herself - away from devil related thoughts, and focusses on the current discussion she's having with Dan.

"You kind of zoned out for a moment there Chlo, are you ok?" Dan asks, and although he seems genuinely worried, she can detect the distinct sound of annoyance making its way through, which pissed her off even more. Why was Dan the one that had the right to be annoyed? He didn't have a clue what she was going through! He wasn't the one that had a close friendship with someone he thought he'd known, only for all of it to be a lie once the mask was pulled off for all to see, he wasn't the one who was terrified for his life, feeling that there was no one he could talk to, feeling alone with all this knowledge, he wasn't the one who had looked Satan in the eyes and had come to the realisation that everything that the civilian consultant had said - all the remarks, all the jokes, all the stories - was true! 

Chloe, so desperately, wanted to tell him this but, she also knew that it wasn't fair. It wasn't his fault that he didn't know the details, he wasn't currently in the wrong, she was. And with that thought, she took a deep breath, and answered, "Yeah I'm fine, honestly … I just … haven't been sleeping well over the past few nights and its really put a downer on my mood, as you can see", she says jokingly, trying to clear the air, whilst pointing at her face, hoping to get a laugh out of him. Dan laughs through his nose, and they continue with their theories.

***

Once she and Dan had reached the crime scene, they had gone through all of Dan's notes and had discussed the information he had gathered, which she admits was helpful in getting her brain to switch from Chloe mode to Detective mode, a mode she was much more comfortable with. Once they both exited the car, they walked towards a plane hanger, which was covered in crime scene tape, they both ducked under and made their way towards Ella, who was currently taking pictures of the body. Once she recognised her and Dan making their way over, she stopped what she was doing, and started providing information about the current victim, "Pablo Silva, age 34. I'm guessing Dan told you on the drive over that Pablo had arrived at 1:00 a.m this morning after returning from Dubai?" Ella asked, looking between Dan and Chloe, double checking that she was up to date with the specific details, and with a nod of her head, Ella continued, "Right!", she exclaimed with a smile, and Chloe had never seen or had known someone who was so excited about the details about someone's death, and with the look that Dan was giving her, he was thinking along similar lines, "so, cause of death pretty obvi, manual strangulation, not a particular fun way to go" at this Ella stops, almost as if she's thinking it over, and Chloe is proven right when she says, "unless your into that sort of thing", at that Dan stops taking his notes and looks at Ella, as if to say "what the fuck do you do in your spare time?", and Chloe nearly laughs. Its been a while since she's laughed.

Dan clears his throat and continues with his analysis, "And Ella found pistachio shells on the body", which Ella takes as her que to interrupt and jumps into the conversation suddenly, "Which is so weird since there were no pistachio's on the plane" her face the definition of confusion. Which was exactly how Chloe felt at the moment, how was Ella detecting pistachio shells on the body even a possibility, when there were no pistachio's on the plane to begin with? That seemed like something they would have to figure out later it seemed. Whilst she was mulling over the mystery of the pistachio shells, Chloe was brought back when "he who must not be named" started to become an, unfortunately, favoured topic all of a sudden.

" - ait, where is Lucifer?" Ella asks out of nowhere, just realising that "you know who" - here, Chloe rolls her eyes at herself, again. Great, she was starting to use Harry Potter references now, she really needs to start reading different bed time stories to Trixie - was not currently with them, and she wonders if Ella would have even noticed the presence of the ex civilian consultant not being there if the subject of drugs had not come up. She can see Dan doing a - terribly - concealed "stop talking" hand gesture, which she appreciates, but makes her eye twitch out of annoyance all the same, and Ella being the lovable but oblivious person that she is, doesn't read the room at all, " he was decapitated!" she exclaimed out of nowhere - what did she say about being oblivious? - her eyes wide with shock and worry. As if the idea of Lucifer - ha! she said his name that time - decapitating himself was not the worst, if not craziest thing, he would of done, a certain situation where he had asked a sniper to kill him is brought to the forefront of Chloe's mind at that.

"He, uh, won't be working with us anymore", she explains, ignoring the current sadness that takes over at the thought and hoping that Ella would just accept that answer and continue with her current analogy for the body … yeah, things working in her favour wasn't going to be a possibility it seemed. Ella looked at her as if she had just told her that Lucifer had decided to sell Lux and become a farmer, because it was his life long dream. "Wha-", Dan interrupts before she can question Chloe further, which she is once again grateful for, but she knows for a fact that Ella won't let this go until she gets answers, which she does not doubt will be like her very own Q and A, so she just takes a deep breath and quickly changes the subject before this conversation becomes even more uncomfortable than it already is.

"Who found the body?" she asks hoping beyond hope that Ella reads between the lines of what she's saying. She sighs in relief, when a look of recognition makes itself onto Ella's face, pointing in the direction of the witness, but doesn't let Chloe go without giving her a look that clearly says "we're definitely talking about this later" with a raised eyebrow, she nods in understanding and follows Dan to the witness. The man who had found the body appeared to be in his late forties, standing at about 6 foot, wearing a silver suit, with a light blue shirt, and completing the look with a red and blue striped tie and black shoes. Looking at him, he came off as nervous, almost like he had something to hide, sparking suspicion within her immediately, she could be wrong but, she couldn't shake off the feeling that something wasn't right no matter how hard she tried. 

"Toby Golden?, you work on "Gold and Silver Jewelleries" with Pablo?", she questions, Detective instincts kicking in like second nature, she had missed this during the month she had been away. He looks between her and Dan, before settling his gaze on her, " We built it together, Pablo handles-" he pauses for a moment and glances at Pablo's body before continuing, "handled being creative whilst selling, I handle business". Toby once again looks between her and Dan, with a hesitant look on his face before asking "You haven't found the necklace yet, have you?". Now she's confused. "What necklace?" looking at Dan for an explanation, but Toby answers instead, "Pablo was transferring our latest piece, the desert mirage, it's a three million dollar original he finished in Dubai", emphasising on the three million dollar, with raised eyebrows, as if they didn't understand the importance of the artefact. 

"Why Dubai" Chloe questions, with furrowed eyebrows, why did they need to travel all the way to Dubai, of all places, for their business?. Toby once again licks his lips - something he was doing quite often the longer they were questioning him, an instinctual movement the human body makes when it experiences feelings of nervousness, which she had discovered during her time in the academy - and answers, "it's where we get our best deals, buying golden diamonds". This was getting more suspicious by the minute, narrowing her eyes, Chloe continued her questioning, "and you were here to pick him up?" she asks, because if he was, then he would of had motive and opportunity, making him the main suspect, until proven otherwise, but lucky for him, he denies this, and states that him and his assistant were prepping for an investors meeting, and that he didn't receive his voicemail until after they had finished, and that he found Pablo's body after he had come racing down in his car. Well, it seemed that his assistant was his only alibi, so they'd need to confirm that investors meeting. 

"Can we hear that voicemail?" Dan asks, and her curiosity spikes again. Toby retrieves his phone and puts the voicemail on speaker for all three of them to hear, "Hey, Toby it's Pablo. I messed man, I'm in some serious debt with these dangerous dudes and … I kind of promised to give them the mirage. They're on their way over for it but, its gone!", in the background, she can hear voices, speaking in a language that she doesn't understand but, what she does understand is that these "dudes" are angry. The voicemail cuts out and Chloe can hear Pablo struggling on the line, crying out in distress and that's when the voicemail ends. Frustration courses through her veins, why didn't she force herself to study languages?! 

Her line of thought is disrupted, when a look of recognition makes its way onto Dan's face, "Arabic", he says. How the hell did he know Arabic?, she makes a note to ask him later. Looking back at Toby, she questions if he knew who Pablo was referring to in the voicemail, "I-I didn't even know that he was in any kind of trouble" he confesses, looking between her and Dan worriedly, and Chloe believes that the worry is genuine - that or he's a really good actor.

"Well, do you know anyone who speaks Arabic?" Dan continues his questioning, sounding desperate and she can relate, they don't have much to go on except that Pablo died of manual strangulation, there was a million dollar necklace that was currently missing, and their possible main suspect - or suspects - spoke Arabic. They were really picking for straws here, huh?

But, luckily Toby had a list of names that spoke the language, so at least they had a possible lead.

"Maybe Pablo's "dangerous dudes" killed him because they didn't get their payment" she guesses as she and Dan finish their questioning. They walk in silence for a moment, before Dan breaks it with that look on his face that says he remembered something, "Wait... pistachio's. There's a thug that I've heard of, he's obsessed with those and definitely qualifies as dangerous, and guess what his first language is?" he asks, clearly wanting her to connect the dots. 

"Please say Arabic", she guesses, hope shining in her eyes, and she is - thankfully - proven right when Dan confirms it and continues by stating that the guy's name is Turkish Pete - and really? Turkish Pete? - she rolls the name in her head and points out to Dan that Arabic isn't Turkish - it wasn't enough that this guy was classified as dangerous he had to be classified as frustrating too. Dan, seemingly having all the answers at the moment, explains that Turkish Pete wasn't Turkish and that he was a right hand man for an Arab criminal concierge by the name of Bashir Al Fusshad, which makes sense now that she think about, Turkish Pete - or in this case Not Turkish Pete - probably decided to give himself that title to dissuade their enemies, which she is willing to bet there are many, and that if those enemies were to track him down, they would become unsuccessful. If this guy wasn't a thug and a right hand man for a criminal concierge, she would've went as far to say that she was impressed, but he is, so she's not. 

They end the conversation, after Dan suggests that he'll reach out and try to make some calls, before walking off doing exactly that and she doesn't have the chance to start on her own investigating before her line of sight is suddenly filled with non other than one, Ella Lopez. Chloe mentally rolls her eyes, just as she was beginning to forget the situation regarding her and Lucifer... But she knows it was just wishful thinking on her part to expect to not be bombarded with questions about the Lucifer shaped hole in her life.

"You. Lucifer. Spill" Ella demands, always straight to the point, and Chloe is, once again, consumed by the wave of sadness she tries - and fails - to ignore, because even though she does miss him, and even though she has admitted to herself that a life without him wasn't one she would particularly enjoy to living... it didn't mean that she was ready to face him again, and it didn't mean that everything was going to go back to normal - actually, normal wasn't the right word - nothing was going to go back to the way it did before. Just because she missed Lucifer... doesn't mean she was ready to accept Lucifer, because accepting Lucifer meant accepting everything else, and she wasn't quite ready to do that yet. 

She looks back at Ella and sees the way her eyebrows are raised to her hairline, her eyes wide with a clear desire for an explanation, she sighs mentally, may as well rip the band aid off then. "We... Lucifer and I had a bad fight", just saying that brought back memories of them in the penthouse that night, the pain, the hurt... the betrayal, it all came rushing back and it took everything in her to not show any weakness in front of her colleagues and cry. 

Ella, being the wonderful friend that she is, tried to make her see on the bright side, and while she appreciated it, Chloe knew deep down it was all for naught, " It's okay, fights are TOTALLY normal" Ella says, with a reassuring smile on her face. If only Ella knew what Chloe had done... would she still be reassuring her? Or would she blame her for all the wrong she'd done and look at her the same way Dan and Lucifer had, like she was a stranger in their eyes? She thinks the latter. 

Chloe shakes her head negatively, putting a stop to Ella's reassurances, "No, not this one... he and I have some... very serious issues that I don't think can be resolved" she says whilst moving her eye sight from Ella to her shoes, because she knows for a fact, that if she sees an ounce of pity in her friend's eyes, she feels that she just might scream, and by the silence that follows, she knows that she is correct with that assumption. Changing the subject, thankfully, but not in the direction that she wanted it to, Ella asks how Lucifer is handling it, and she nearly scoffs, he's probably drowning his "sorrows" in his two favourite past times, whiskey and sex. And Chloe feels the bitter words travel their way up her throat and crashing against her teeth, trying to break free against her will but, she successfully swallows the words down and instead tells her that she doesn't know how he's doing, considering they hadn't talked since the fight which was three weeks ago, and she can't help but add " I'm sure he is JUST fine" with a bitter tone in her voice, allowing her true feelings to bleed through for a moment before reeling them back in.

Ella, the poor thing, just agrees and looked just about ready to bolt, something she can definitely relate to. 

***

In regards to the case, Dan had gotten a lead about the exact location of Turkish Pete, and they had seemed to hit the jackpot when said location was coincidently where Bashir Al Fusshad lived. The drive had taken a good 2 hours, mainly because of LA traffic, it didn't help that he lived in the hills either but oh well, they were here now.

When they arrived, Chloe couldn't help but take in the house - sorry, mansion - and how beautiful it looked. Flowers of every colour decorated the front - making her think of a garden she had researched during her time in Rome - with a fountain in the middle, covered with designs in the shape of fish for decoration, giving it a realistic look. The main pathway lead to a massive brown door, that looked like it would take the entirety of Chloe's salary to pay for, and along the side of the house there was another pathway - with a roof made of wood that was decorated with the same flowers she saw out front - that lead to the back of the house, where she guessed was their old pal Turkish Pete's location. 

Whilst walking down the pathway that lead under the flower-decorated wood, Chloe's thoughts, once again, brought her back to her time in Rome, during the time where she was researching the Garden of Eden. Questions along the lines of: Was it really an apple?, Could Lucifer turn into a snake? Why did he manipulate Eve in the first place?, had made their way into her head that day... and now, actually. She wondered what the Garden of Eden looked like, if it still existed, and how it would feel to witness it with her own eyes, instead of seeing it in books, painted and drawn by people, who have only guessed its beauty. She wondered what sort of fruit had grown in the Garden and what it would taste like on her tongue, would it burst with flavour?, or would it be similar to a mirage, something that wasn't there to begin with?. Chloe also wondered how Eve had felt. What was it like to be the very first woman in human history? What was she like? What does she look like? What was Adam like? What does he look like?. Then her thoughts started turning darker. What was it like being manipulated by the Devil? Did Eve even know she was being manipulated to begin with? Did she feel violated afterwards, once she knew that her actions had sent her and Adam out of the only home she had ever known? 

It's likely that Chloe will never know, I mean, its not like she's ever going to meet Eve anyway, so what was the point?

She is brought back from her thoughts, when she and Dan make their way to the back of the house. What she saw - she'll admit to herself, and herself only - took her breath away. The flooring was all stone but, it shone as if it were marble, and she would allow to herself to believe it were marble if she let it, there was a massive pool that took up most of the garden, on the other side of the pool, there was a breath-taking view that looked over the entirety of Los Angeles - and Chloe couldn't help but wonder for a moment if that was what heaven looked like. She draws her gaze to the side of her and her admiration is brought to an end when she sees two men on loungers, one she can't identify and the other one holding a jar of pistachio's, "Not Turkish Pete" she presumed, both wearing suits of all things - who wears a suit, whilst on a lounger?, and Chloe has a vision of a handsome face staring down at her for a moment, wearing a devilish smile with a playful glint in his chocolate brown eyes, and she allows herself to bask in the image for a moment before it vanishes... just like he did.

Dan suddenly taking the pistachio jar from Turkish Pete's lap and waving it tauntingly out of the man's reach, is what kicks Chloe back into gear. She rushes to stop whatever "good cop, bad cop" routine Dan's doing - because didn't he say literally a few hours a go that he was the right hand man for a Fucking Criminal Concierge! - and tries to persuade him to give back the man's "beloved" pistachio's. When that doesn't seem to work, she tries a different tack tick, moving to Dan's left, she whispers into his ear, telling him sternly, "Dan, I brought you with me because you are nothing like Lucifer, don't make me regret that decision now". He stops for a moment, looking into her eyes, and as if suddenly realising where he is and what he's doing, he gives the pistachio jar back to its previous owner. 

"Lucifer?, Lucifer Morningstar?, a voice says suddenly, she turns to see a man lounging in a hot tub, looking like some sort of king, wearing nothing but red swimwear, massive golden rings on his middle and wedded finger and an excited smile on his face, Bashir Al Fusshad she presumed, "I love that guy!" he exclaimed, the smile still on his face, only growing. Funny, he didn't look like a criminal concierge but, she's learned that looks can be deceiving, of that she is now well aware.

"You know Lucifer?" she questions, because of course he does, who isn't associated with The Great Lucifer Morningstar. 

"Of course!, always comes through with his deals" he says with a nod of his head in approval . He makes his way out of the hot tub, glancing at her as he does. Once he wraps his robe around his body, completing it with a knot tied around his midsection, he looks at her again, and Chloe wonders if he's going to make a comment about the "Hot Tub Highschool" period of her life, until he says, "Are you that partner of his he's always gushing about?" giving her a knowing look, and Chloe suddenly doesn't know what to say. He... he TALKS about her with his clients?. She doesn't know if she should be flattered or worried, the reason being, on one hand she thinks its very sweet that he talks - or talked, they're still not on good terms at this point in time - about her with his clients - she wouldn't go as far as to say he "gushes" about her, because Lucifer Morningstar never GUSHES about someone, ever, but still its the thought that counts - and on the other hand, what if one of said clients saw her as his weakness and would use her, or worse Trixie, to get a better deal out of him? and if she confirmed that she was in fact the supposed partner the Great Lucifer Morningstar "gushes" about, would she be putting her and her daughter's lives in danger, all because he had mentioned her a few times during his deals? 

Ok, she needs to stop, she was making a big deal over nothing, Lucifer would never intentionally put her or Trixie in danger, he had always protected them, watched out for them, stood up for them, despite his never-ending claims that he "despised children", the one lie he's probably ever - unintentionally - told her during their years of partnership, or maybe he just meant that he despised children that weren't Trixie . 

Yeah, she was just being stupid and Chloe Jane Decker was NOT stupid. Mentally nodding in agreement with herself, she answered Bashir Al Fusshad with the first thought that came into her head.

"Uh, yeah, I am", and he laughs in delight, as if he has always wanted meet Lucifer's "mystery woman" and answers with an "Excellent" as he does so, looking at her up and down as if to say "I can see what he sees in you", which makes her uncomfortable all of a sudden. It doesn't help either that she can clearly see Dan trying - and failing - to hide a knowing smirk out of the corner of her eye. For a detective he REALLY needs to work on his subtly.

"So what can I do for you, detective?" Al Fusshad says suddenly, changing the subject. 

Detective. She missed that nickname. Sure, that was her job title, considering her line of work but, there was a certain way that Lucifer said it that made it sound special... unique. When he said it, Chloe didn't feel that he was naming her status, but instead felt that he was using it as a way to point out how special she was in his life. Everybody else he was associated with were referred to by their names, except for the ones closest to him, Linda was Doctor, Ella was Miss Lopez, Dan was Detective Douche, Trixie was Urchin, and Little Urchin when he was feeling affectionate that day, but Chloe... she was THE Detective. The only Detective - besides Dan - in his life. The only one he had trusted, possibly the first human he trusted, since he arrived on Earth 5 years ago... and she had taken that trust for granted. What she loved the most about that nickname was that it would make the moments he called her "Chloe" all the more memorable, that's when she knew that he was being truly vulnerable with her and moments like those were so rare, that she would focus on every breath he took, every flicker of his eyes, every lick of his lips, and just bask in the rarity of it. And when the moment ended, and his walls would fall back into place, she would replay every moment, until the opportunity arose again. 

Ugh... she sounds like a lovestruck teenager. There's that word again... Love... Why does her consciousness always lead her back to that word? 

She answers the Leader of a Criminal Concierge before she dives to deep into THAT disturbing thought. "We wanted to know if you were connected to someone named Pablo Silva?", he doesn't answer for a moment, his smile disappearing slowly, " I have no recollection of that name" he says, smile firmly back in place as if it never left. Bullshit, that is such bullshit, and Chloe calls him out on this, "Really?, then you didn't follow him to a plane hanger and strangle him to death?" and she feels some sort of satisfaction, when the smile slowly drops from his face again, and as if God himself was sensing that she was on to something, one of the men from the loungers turned to Al Fasshad and said, "Pablo's dead? He was alive when we left him", talking to him as if there weren't two experienced detectives RIGHT over his shoulder investigating the death of the man that they now "magically" remembered. 

In reply to his - oblivious - comment, Al Fusshad turned his head in the man's direction with a raised eyebrow, and an expression that screamed, "What part of 'I have no recollection of that name' did you not fucking understand?", which Chloe has to admit was kind of funny to watch. 

Not one to let that current slip go unnoticed, she grabbed onto that nugget of information with both hands and continued with her questioning, "Really?, When was that?", she said looking back and forth between "Slip Up" guy and Bashir Al Fusshad. The two men looked at each other in silent conversation, discussing - probably - who should be the one to answer, and as she secretly predicted "Slip Up" was the unfortunate party, "Uh..." he says, flickering his eyes back to Al Fasshad, who gives a "go on" gesture with his right hand, before continuing, "A very long time ago?" he says, his voice turning sheepish towards the end. How stupid did they think she was? How stupid did they think Dan was? What IDIOT would fall for that? 

Bashir Al Fusshad, looking as if he were thinking along the same lines as Chloe, just sighed and turned back towards them with a smile she supposed was meant to come off as convincing. She has to give it to them, they don't give up information easily, well, time to bring out the big guns, I guess. Taking a deep breath, hoping that this plan would work, she asks, "Speaking of Lucifer... if I recall don't you owe him a favour?". No turning back now... Fusshad looks at her for a moment, looking suspicious and Chloe silently panics, Oh no... What if Lucifer has already had his debt paid? What i- "He told you about that did he?" And breath. "Yeah, he did. And! your in luck because, he said that I could collect on your debt in his absence, you know square you away for good" she hopes to God this works and waits. Luckily, that seems to satisfy him and says, "Ok, as Lucifer would say... 'What is it you desire?", Chloe looks at him for a moment, for affect and, with a shrug of her shoulders, answers, "The truth". 

Looking impressed, as if he was silently congratulating her on her - and for a lack of a better word - devilishness, he answers her question, truthfully this time, "Alright then, yes I know Pablo... I uh... shall we say 'connect him with the things that he desires', exotic women, exotic drugs ext, ext" he explains with a wave of his hand, then continues " he racked up quite a tab but we had an agreement. All would be forgiven for one rare piece of jewellery-",

"The desert mirage" she cuts in, Al Fusshad looks at her and smiles and points at with a "Bingo!", drink in hand, continuing with his story "But Pablo lost it before we had a chance to collect, so-"

"So you killed him" it was Dan who interrupted this time and to their surprise, Fusshad just laughs, moving his hand in Dan's direction, his head turned towards her in the opposite direction, looking at her with a "who is this guy" look on his face as if he was just noticing that Dan was there.

"Why would I kill a man that owes me millions" and.... she'll give him that. It wouldn't make sense. "No, no, no" he continued, "we roughed him up a bit" which she doubts was anything but, " and told him that he better find it before we did and left him in the hanger" he turns towards Chloe, " very much alive" emphasising on the word 'alive', and she hates to admit it... she believes him. But just in case...

"Do you have an alibi for all that?" she asks, narrowing her eyes at him, and to her surprise "Turkish Pete" - he DOES speak! - answers, "we made a long stop at the grocery store on the way home" Really? The grocery store?, "To refill my pistachio's" … Ok then. 

"Yes, I'm sure the store's CCTV cameras can verify that" Al Fusshad says, taking over conversation once again, "Oh!, there's something else I wanted to show you" now's she's intrigued. He grabs his phone and says, "To prove my claim on the necklace, Pablo sent this on the way over". On the screen was a video of Pablo very much alive, on the plane on his trip back from Dubai. In the video Pablo explains that the desert mirage is in his possession, but he's not alone. On the plane are two women, one was WEARING the necklace, looking all smug, and the other one was looking around the plane as if she had never seen one before, she had thick, black wavy hair and a long white dress that ended at the knee, and when she turned around in the video, Chloe could see that her eyes were brown, and as if she was just realising she was being filmed, she waved to the camera the same way a child would, making Chloe roll her eyes.

"Who are those women?" Dan said, whilst still looking at the video.

"Don't know, you find them you'll probably find my necklace" was Bashir's reply. 

"And Pablo's killer" she adds, looking at Dan. They would have to head back to the precinct to see if they could ID both women, either one of them could possibly be the killer. Before she could thank Al Fusshad for his cooperation, he says, "Feels good to finally repay Lucifer", he looks at Chloe and with a nod of his head in her direction and adds "Good thing you two are partners uh?" and it feels like someone has knocked all the wind from her lungs. No , it wasn't a good thing because they weren't partners... not anymore. Chloe doesn't know what to say, so she just gives him a sarcastic smile and walks away, gesturing towards Dan to follow her with her head as she does.

***

After ID'ing one of the women from the plane, both her and Dan had received a call of a bar fight near their current location. Once arriving at the bar, she could hear the faint sound of tables being thrown, bottles being smashed, people (mostly men) yelling outside as she and Dan approached, as she got closer to the entrance she turned to look at Dan to see if he was behind her and with a nod of her head, they both went inside.

The bar was in absolute chaos! Bartenders were hiding behind the bar table, dodging the flying whiskey bottles that were impacting against the shelves behind them, men were being thrown around like ragdolls, reminding Chloe of the "Its raining men" song for a moment, chairs were flying everywhere and one of them would have hit her if Dan hadn't grabbed her by the shoulders and moved her out of the way. What in the hell had started all of this?

"Hello Detective" 

Scratch that, who in the hell had started all of this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. That was horrible of me with the cliff hanger!
> 
> I have decided to only post on Friday's now because it works better for me 
> 
> Next chapter will be from our favourite devil's POV and we'll see what he and Eve have been getting up to
> 
> See you next Friday! 
> 
> Dxrksxul666 x


End file.
